Underneath Your Heart
by immortalstranger
Summary: Warning: SasuNaru, possible KakaIru. Contains mature scenes and language. YAOI, and maybe beyond? Naruto is hitting on Sasuke! What happens when Sasuke and Naruto get “together”? Let me tell you, it can be pretty this time.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any Naruto characters.**

**Summary: Warning: SasuNaru, possible KakaIru. Contains mature scenes and language. YAOI, and maybe beyond?** **Naruto is hitting on Sasuke! What happens when Sasuke and Naruto get "together"? Let me tell you, it can be pretty this time.**

**Underneath Your Heart.**

**Chapter 1**

"Hey, hey!"

Sasuke turned to face Naruto. He was attempting to do a handstand.

"Cool, huh?"

"Hm." Sasuke replied.

He tried to concentrate on the ground, but his eyes kept wandering back up to Naruto. A smiled formed on his lips. The loser is going to kill himself, he thought. Naruto was red in the face and struggling to keep his balance.

"Ow!" he yelped, as he fell backwards, into the grass.

"Baka." Sasuke mumbled softly to himself.

"I heard that!" Naruto cried.

He got up, dusted himself off, and glared at Sasuke through little slits in his eyes.

"I have no desire to be here anymore," Sasuke sighed. "Kakashi will be waiting for us, Naruto." He got up and stretched.

"Fun spoiler!" The blonde shouted at him.

He raced past Sasuke. Unfortunately, Sasuke stuck out his foot, sending Naruto tumbling face first into the mud.

"Oi!" He yelled angrily, "Why'd you do that?"

Sasuke contained himself from chuckling and replied, "I found it amusing."

What an idiot, Sasuke thought. He's so pathetic. Naruto grabbed onto Sasuke's shoulder and started pulling himself up.

"Let go!" Sasuke cried, startled. 'Your getting me all muddy!"

With some effort, Naruto pulled Sasuke into the mud with him. Sasuke landed on top of Naruto sending all his air out of his body. He scrambled to get off of the blonde boy. Why did he feel so embarrassed? Naruto was still in the mud, smiling.

I'd like to wipe that smirk off his face; Sasuke thought angrily, who does he think he is? One moment Sasuke was getting up, the next Naruto was less than an inch away from his face.

Sasuke froze. Naruto's smile has vanished to be replaced with sheer desire. Oh god, Sasuke thought, sheer desire for me?

Naruto leaned forward and gently kissed Sasukes top lip. I don't want this; Sasuke begged silently, I couldn't want this! Naruto is nothing more than a friend to me!

Naruto pressed his lips tighter around Sasuke's mouth. He brought his hands up to Sasuke's head, forcing him to not back away.

I-don't-this, Sasuke thought slowly.

Naruto caressed Sasuke's lips with his tongue, causing Sasuke to moan lightly. The blonde smiled, please that he had make the dark haired boy make a pleasant sound. He used this moan to his advantage and slipped his tongue into the dark haired boys mouth and began to explore.

Sasuke felt himself bring his own hands up to the blonde and pull him closer. He ran one hand through Naruto's hair, while moaning a little louder this time. The blonde felt a hand go underneath his shirt and began to caress his bare chest.

Slowly, Naruto began to kiss the rest of his face, while trying to maintain to caress the dark haired boys chest.

Naruto, Sasuke thought, I don't want this. I can't do this to you. No, I can't. I – no!

Sasuke released his grip from the blonde boy and backed away. Naruto had a look of puzzlement and satisfaction on his face.

"We did-didn't" Sasuke stammered.

Naruto smiled even wider.

"Don't you dare speak of this", he told Naruto menacingly.

"Sasuke-chan, what is a matter?" Naruto asked innocently.

"You know exactly what is wrong!" he replied, "We, you know."

"Refresh my memory please." Naruto snickered.

"You baka!" Sasuke yelled, "You came onto me!"

"I was sure it was you who fell on top of me, if I'm not mistaken," Naruto corrected him.

"I-It! You did that!" Sasuke looked as though he wanted to cry and kill at the same time. "I didn't want 'it'!"

"Yeah." Naruto began to imitate Sasuke's moans.

"You – no." Sasuke glared at Naruto and wished looks could kill. "This never happened."

Naruto nodded in approval. With that Sasuke turned and left. Who does he think he is, the dark haired boy thought heatedly. How could he – do _that_? I'm not gay, am I? Sasuke shook the thought from his head. When I see him again, I'll-

"Oi, Sasuke!"

"No." Sasuke groaned.

"Hey, I – ahhhhh." Naruto smiled childishly.

"Spit it out." Sasuke snapped.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said after a moment. He chuckled softly, "Even though I think I shouldn't be apologizing."

"I – Naruto." The dark haired boy growled.

"You're a real baka you know that?" Naruto cried at him. "One minute you want it, the next you reject it!"

"I never wanted it!" Sasuke yelled at him.

Naruto shook his head. "You're so cold and you won't let go of hatred. No one can get close to you."

"That's not true." Sasuke glared at the blonde.

Naruto went to grab Sasuke's hand. He jumped back. "I prove my point," The blonde sighed quietly.

"I'm not going to let you touch me!" the dark haired boy shouted, "You just about raped me back there!"

"Oh, and you wanted it!" The blonde boy shot back at him.

"Maybe I did." Sasuke replied.

He stopped dead and realized what he had just said.

"Naruto-chan, I didn't mean-"

"Of course you didn't mean that." Naruto's face was unreadable. "There is no way you would have wanted me."

"I-" Sasuke's voice trailed off. Here was his best friend, standing before him, and confessing his heart and soul. Naruto wanted him and only _him_.

_But I don't want him…_

_Yes, you do!_

_I don't!_

_Yes, you've wanted him forever. You love is coppery, tanned skin. His whole body and mind._

_But what about the village? Surely, it won't be right if we were to be _together

_Who cares? Love is the only factor here…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any Naruto characters.**

**Summary: Warning: SasuNaru, possible KakaIru. Contains mature scenes and language. YAOI, and maybe beyond?** **Naruto is hitting on Sasuke! What happens when Sasuke and Naruto get "together"? Let me tell you, it can be pretty this time.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains graphic YAOI! (Male with Male) DO NOT attempt to read this if sexual scenes aren't for you.**

**Underneath Your Heart.**

**Chapter 2**

The next few days were hell for Sasuke. Not only did he have to go to school with Naruto, but train with him as well. And on top of that, the bloody idiot acted as though nothing had happened!

_Isn't that what you asked from him?_

_No-I… yes._

_But you want him._

_No! It's just… Naruto should act differently! He-crap! He raped me!_

_Rape is force. He didn't force you._

"Hey, Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned around and saw Sakura running up the school path towards him. She dodged the people frantically and finally got to him.

"Sasuke-," She panted, out of breath, "Kakashi wants to see you."

Kakashi?

"He says it's urgent." She panted on, "You better go."

Sasuke nodded, and began to walk towards the school doors.

Kakashi wants to see me? Did I fail, or do something wrong? No, I didn't. He jogged down the hall, and entered Kakashi's room.

"Kakashi-sensai?" Sasuke called out uncertainly.

"He's not here."

Sasuke turned around, face to face with Naruto. The blonde haired boy sat on a desk, dangling his legs.

"Do you purposely intend to screw with me?" Sasuke asked him.

"Screw with you?" the blonde chuckled. "If you want. What position do you prefer? Top, bottom? I personally like any position."

Naruto jumped up, startling Sasuke. He lost his balance and landed on the floor. Naruto held out a hand, which had only caressed Sasuke a few days earlier, and helped him up.

"Kakashi never wanted to speak with you." Naruto confessed. "I did. About what happened. Sasuke, I really care for you. And I'd do anything, anything, to make you feel the same as I do."

"And how do you know I already don't?" he replied softly.

Naruto went to speak.

"Shhhh." Sasuke placed a finger on the blonde's lips. Slowly, he bent forward and kissed the boy. First soft, then more intense. His lover tasted of ramen, his lips full and luscious. Naruto didn't respond to the kiss at first. Maybe it was shock, but shortly after, he hungrily kissed back.

Naruto moaned, vibrating Sasuke's entire mouth and throat. He smiled a bit, and started kissing the blonde's neck. He knew he'd found the right spot when Naruto yanked Sasuke's hair. Instead of bringing pain, it brought a greater erection. He couldn't take it anymore, so he tugged off his shirt, revealing his creamy, paste white skin. Naruto did the same.

The next thing Sasuke knew, they were on the floor, Naruto on top of him. It was Sasuke's turn to moan, as Naruto bit and sucked his pinkish nipples until they began to bruise. Sweat dripped off Sasuke's forehead. He wanted more. He _needed_ more.

"More, Naruto!" Sasuke hissed, as the blonde kissed his lower abdomen.

The pleasure was great. Sasuke couldn't believe what he'd been missing out on. Naruto knew just the right spots.

Sasuke gasped as he realized Naruto had removed his only remaining item of clothing – his boxers. The coldness was unbearable, and he snuck a glance at Naruto. The blonde was also naked. Sasuke shivered. Naruto must have noticed, because he started to climb up Sasuke's body kissing, licking, and touching everywhere.

"Naruto," Sasuke mumbled softly, "I want you inside."

Naruto made a sound and nibbled on Sasuke's earlobe. Then he moved downwards, not realizing he placed their, already throbbing, erections together. The blonde gasped as Sasuke rubbed their groins together. Naruto began to move with Sasuke's rythem, causing both boys to moan and call each others names. Sasuke felt his own harder even more, and Naruto's following soon after. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's head, pulling him into a hard, long kiss.

"More," Sasuke said, out of breath, "I want you inside of me, Naruto."

The blonde seemed to hear his pleas this time. Naruto smiled and caressed and licked Sasukes stomach, while stroking the dark haired boy's sides as well.

"Ahhhh." Sasuke cried, uncomfortably.

Naruto had slowly started to push a finger into Sasuke. He felt the dark haired boy resist somewhat.

"It's okay," Naruto whispered into his ear, "I would never hurt you."

Sasuke nodded, and Naruto kissed him while pushing his finger the rest of the way in. Sasuke grabbed the blonde's hair tightly, while Naruto moved his finger in and out. Eventually, Sasuke's grasp on Naruto's hair lessened, and he knew the pain had sub-sided for his love. He slipped another finger into the rhythm, now scissoring the opening as well. He heard Sasuke hiss and tense beneath him.

"Oh, god! Naruto!" he cried.

His chest heaved; sweat glistened on his perfect skin. There was no more waiting for the blonde though. He added a third finger into Sasuke, ignoring his cries of pleasure and pain.

"This will be uncomfortable," The blonde informed quietly, though he though Sasuke probably didn't hear him.

He removed his fingers and positioned himself in front of Sasuke's opening. Holding onto the dark haired boy's hips, he slowly entered the small opening. Inch by inch. Then, Naruto was engulfed by the tightness and heat. Sasuke had slammed himself against Naruto. Both boys gasped. It was so hot and tight.

Naruto began to move slowly. Then faster, slamming in and out. He'd come out until the tip of his length was barely in Sasuke, and then slam back in. He did this in a constant rhythm, slamming into Sasuke in different directions every time.

"Oh, god!" Sasuke cried again, "Oh – Kami!"

Naruto must have hit Sasuke's pleasure spot. He went back out, then in again – hitting the same spot over and over again.

The dark haired boy's chest heaved. He cried out for Naruto. He cried out for no one in particular. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's length and stroked it in the same rhythm he was entering and leaving the boy.

Suddenly, the space tightened around his own length causing him to cry out.

"God!" Sasuke screamed.

The dark haired boy had reached his climax. Hot, sticky fluid poured out of Sasuke's length, into Naruto's hands. The area tightened even more, causing Naruto to release as well. Both boys cried out one last time, before the blonde slumped on top of Sasuke.

"My love." The dark haired boy said softly to Naruto after a minute of silence.

He traced the whiskers on Naruto's cheeks. The blonde sighed, and leaned forward for a kiss.

How long they kissed, Sasuke did not know, nor care for that matter. But that experience would be enough to last him a lifetime…

What do you think? Please R&R! Yeah, this was just a useless chapter, but a good one nevertheless!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any Naruto characters.**

**Summary: Warning: SasuNaru, possible KakaIru. Contains mature scenes and language. YAOI, and maybe beyond?** **Naruto is hitting on Sasuke! What happens when Sasuke and Naruto get "together"? Let me tell you, it can be pretty this time.**

**I'd just like to thank everyone for the reviews! They were really appreciated, and loved! And because of this, I have written the third chapter twice as fast. It isn't a long chapter, so I also wrote the fourth chapter too! Enjoy and don't forget to R&R, and if you have any suggestions, questions, or even requests tell me them!**

**Underneath Your Heart.**

**Chapter 3**

"Quit it!" Naruto hissed.

Across the table, Sasuke smiled slightly. He went to move his foot against Naruto's again.

"Not here, Sasuke", The blonde said harshly.

Sasuke stopped playing footsie. Hopefully his plan would work. You see, he didn't want to let anyone know about this relationship between Naruto and him. And by making Naruto nervous and embarrassed, he hoped the blonde would want the same. Naruto sat across the table, and stared at him curiously.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"Nothing that would concern you," Sasuke replied.

The blonde frowned in disapproval, but said no more. He continued to eat his ramen. It made Sasuke feel somewhat guilty for having to carry out this plan. He didn't intend for it to be like this, but he couldn't help it. No one could ever find out. That the Heir to the Uchiha fortune was gay and dating the most annoying living thing in the village – Uzumaki Naruto.

He felt another pang of guilt. Naruto doesn't deserve to be forced to hide his feelings for me, Sasuke thought sadly. He's been through enough already.

He looked back at the blonde, and found that Naruto had finished his ramen and was staring at him. Sasuke got up, walked around the table, and sat beside Naruto. The blonde's cheeks turned crimson.

"Do you want to come over to my place tonight?" Sasuke asked him softly, while piling Naruto's dishes in the center of the table.

"I…Sasuke?"

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Sure, thanks for inviting me." Naruto smiled a bit.

"I was thinking about inviting a few of our friends as well." Sasuke continued softly, "It could be a party for us."

"Us?" Naruto gulped.

"Yes, idiot" Sasuke whispered in the blonde's ear, "Us."

The dark haired boy got up and pulled out his wallet. "The ramen is on me." He said, before Naruto could reply.

"Popcorn or pizza?" Neji asked.

"Neither", Sakura replied. "I'm on a diet."

"Since when do you go on diets?" Neji joked.

Sakura growled as a reply. They were at Sasuke's house, having the party. Neji, Sakura, Kakashi, and Iruka were all present.

They had already watched one movie, or tried too. But when the movie got to a sex scene, and trust me – Naruto didn't know the movie had _that _scene when he'd rented it – Kakashi turned off the television and pulled out his book, saying that children should be more educated on sexual themes before watching that kind of movie. Iruka left the room, and Naruto remembered hearing him laughing. Sakura had objected, saying that if anyone were to teach her about _that _it would be her 'love'. She sighed and glanced at Sasuke. Neji had turned bright red and had not said anything. Sasuke had tried to hide a smirk, and Naruto knew he was thinking about the time in Kakashi's classroom.

Though, despite Sakura's pleas not to teach them about that, Kakashi did anyways. It was a long lecture, but an interesting one nevertheless. Naruto listened, and tried to picture doing half the things on Sasuke. He had to contain a giggle fit at one point. When Kakashi finished, no one spoke. Iruka came back into the room and turned the movie on. No one watched it – they had, had their fair share of sexuality today.

"Ramen anyone?" Naruto called from the kitchen.

The baka had brought ramen, Sasuke thought. Naruto came into the living room with a big bowl of ramen. He sat on the couch and started to eat.

"Naurto-chan?" Sasuke said, "I want some ramen."

Before the blonde could reply, Sasuke got up and stood in front of the Naruto.

"You want to sit here?" Asked Neji, who was sitting on the couch as well.

"It's fine." Sasuke said, "I'll just sit on Naruto's lap."

Naruto dropped his fork at the comment. Sakura gasped. Neji started at him, scarlet covering his entire face. The two sensai's just looked plain confused.

Sasuke plopped himself on top of Naruto, and grabbed the fallen fork. He began to eat out of Naruto's bowl of ramen.

"Oi!" The blonde cried angrily.

He expected Naruto to push him off and ask what the hell was wrong with him. Instead, he grabbed the fork from Sasuke.

"Get your own ramen." He said.

Sakura got up and walked towards them.

"You-your TOGETHER?" she said hysterically, "No! Stop with the joke. Sasuke is MINE!"

"Calm down, Sakura", Kakashi said, "I'm sure there is a logical explanation for all this."

"This is HORRIBLE!" she sobbed, "Sasuke isn't Naruto's! He's mine!"

"Well?" Kakashi asked the two lovers.

"I like his hair, don't you?" Naruto sighed happily, running a hand through Sasuke's hair.

"I-I-ugh!" Sakura cried running out of the house.

"Naruto", Iruka demanded, "What is the meaning of all this?"

"The meaning of what?" Sasuke replied for the blonde. "We love each other Iruka-sensai. Pure and simple."

"You have no idea what love is." Kakashi said.

"And you do?" Sasuke replied sharply.

Kakashi and Iruka glanced at each other, their faces flushed.

"Whatever is happening," Iruka said hurriedly, "I'm happy for you both."

Sasuke nodded.

"So can we use your room again, Kakashi?" Naruto cracked, "Because it's a great place!"

"What?" Kakashi said shocked, "What did you use my room for?"

"Nothing." Sasuke said quickly.

Naruto went to reply. The dark haired boy put his hand on the large bulging area in the blonde's pants, and squeezed. He heard Naruto gasp, but dared not to look.

"I'm worn out." Neji said suddenly. "I'll let myself out."

"Bye then." Naruto replied.

_"_We should go too." Iruka said, standing up. "Kakashi and I have some – _business _to take care of."

Sasuke could have sworn Kakashi smiled at that.

When everyone was gone, Sasuke started to clean up.

"I'm crushed." Naruto pouted, "I don't even get a good night kiss?"

"Naruto", Sasuke growled, "Don't push your luck."

He continued to clean. Strong arms wrapped themselves around Sasuke's waist.

"Thank-you." The blonde mumbled.

"Hm." The dark haired boy replied. He began to walk towards the kitchen. The arms didn't let him go. Sasuke turned around and kissed Naruto softly.

"Now, go home," he told the blonde. "And get some sleep."

"I was thinking", Naruto said, ignoring him, "We should become room-mates."

"There's no need." Sasuke replied, "No need at all."

"Then I'll move in with you."

"What!" Sasuke set the dishes on the table.

"Never mind", Naruto sighed, "But I'm not going home. It's too late."

"There are plenty of spare rooms." The dark haired boy replied, "Stay if you like."

Later that night, Sasuke lay in bed. He thought about tonight and hoped he'd done the right thing. The village wouldn't judge him wrongly. He heard the door creak open slowly.

"Naruto", He sighed, "Come in."

He felt the blonde get into bed beside him.

"Sorry", Naruto whispered in his ear, "But I felt I had too."

Arms wrapped themselves around Sasuke. Soon after, both of them slept peacefully.

**Thanks again for the reviews. This chapter is short. But the fourth is also kind of short. Hopefully, I update the fourth chapter tomorrow. Don't forget to R&R! Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any Naruto characters.**

**Summary: Warning: SasuNaru, possible KakaIru. Contains mature scenes and language. YAOI, and maybe beyond?** **Naruto is hitting on Sasuke! What happens when Sasuke and Naruto get "together"? Let me tell you, it can be pretty this time.**

**WARNING: Mood swing time! In the next chapter or two, Sasuke will have major mood swings. Also, this chapter has meaning! Finally, a chapter that isn't useless. Heh. But chapter two was good, wasn't it?**

**Underneath Your Heart.**

**Chapter 4**

"Are you sure?" Iruka asked Kakashi.

"Yes." He said to Iruka, "Naruto, _did not _leave the Uchiha Mansion."

"That means-" Iruka began.

"Possibly," Kakashi replied, "But Naruto is still Naruto, and Sasuke is still Sasuke."

"I agree." Iruka sighed, and snuggled closer to Kakashi.

They turned off the light, covered up, and fell asleep.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Iruka said, "And Uchiha Sasuke. You'll be partners."

"What about Sakura?" Naruto asked, dumb-founded.

"Sakura has – taken some time off. She felt ill today."

Iruka winked at the two boys.

"Now," He said, "I'll pass around your next assignment."

There was the scrapping of the chairs as people partnered up. Iruka went around, passing a piece of people to every group. When he got to Naruto and Sasuke, he stopped, and Sasuke thought he was going to say something. Iruka just smiled a bit, and gave them their paper.

"Let me see." Naruto said, grabbing the paper from Sasuke's hand.

The mission was unlike any other they have had before. All Sasuke knew was that they were supposed to meet some guy at this address. He couldn't believe it! This wasn't a mission, it was a blind date.

"Iruka-sensai?" Sasuke called out, "I think there is a mistake."

The teacher came back their way. "There isn't a mistake, Sasuke. Someone requested you and Naruto take that mission."

"I refuse to do this." Sasuke grumbled.

Iruka ignored the comment and continued on.

"Come on, Sasuke," Naruto pleaded, "How bad can it be?"

"You want to know?" The dark haired boy snapped, "We get captured, tortured and they kill us after we beg for them too. That's how bad it can be."

"That won't happen," The blonde sighed, "Lets at least check it out."

Naruto looked at Sasuke with big puppy dog eyes.

"Okay," The dark hair boy gave in.

They had been searching for half an hour for the address of the place they were supposed to meet this guy. Unfortunately, no address ceased to exist.

"We'll just tell Iruka-sensai that we couldn't find it." Sasuke said, giving up.

"But what do we do right now?" The blonde whined.

"You will come with me, and talk." A voice said.

Kakashi walked out of the shadows. How long had he been standing there, Sasuke thought?

"There was no mission," The sensai continued, "I just wanted to talk with you two. But I knew you wouldn't chat with me if I asked you. Now, you have no choice."

"What is there to talk about?" Naruto said angrily, "You made me miss half of my lunch!"

"The other day, at Sasuke's house." Kakashi said, "Are you two serious about this?"

"Of course we're serious?" Naruto said.

"So," The teacher said grimly, "You would risk your reputation for this?"

"These are silly and useless questions." Sasuke said suddenly, "I'm going."

Kakashi nodded, "As you wish."

Sasuke kept walking until he cooled off. Couldn't people just leave it alone and know that he loved Naruto? No, of course they couldn't!

"Let's eat." Naruto placed on hand on Sasuke's arm. They ended up ordering ramen to go, and then walked until they found an empty bench in the park.

When Naruto finished his ramen, he spoke.

"I'm going to move in with you," He told Sasuke.

The dark haired boy choked on his own ramen. "What!"

"It's better than my little apartment." The blonde continued, "And it would be good for both of us."

"Naruto," Sasuke began, "You can't."

"Why?" The blonde said, exasperated.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because your with someone else!" Sasuke cried.

His temper flared. Naruto stared at him, wide-eyed. Sasuke stood.

"Sasuke," The blonde whispered, "Why do you think this?"

"It's true, isn't it?" The dark haired boy glared at Naruto. "I saw you with someone else!"

"WHO?" The blonde roared, "Who told you this?"

"Does it matter?" Sasuke said softly. "I love you Naruto. But now – I'll never forgive myself."

Naruto stood. "It isn't true. Sasuke, look at me. It isn't true."

The dark haired boy laughed. A laugh that sent shivers down the blonde's spine. Sasuke looked up at Naruto. His face was twisted in agony. Tears watered up in his eyes.

"No," Naruto said, "Sasuke."

Sasuke shook his head.

"I took a chance, and look where it got me." He spat at the blonde.

Naruto went to reply. He didn't get the chance. Sasuke turned and left.

"Naruto, what have you done?" The dark haired boy whispered to himself.

He let out a sob, and hugged the pillow closer to his chest.

"What have you done?" he repeated, shoving his face into the pillow.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. The pain, it felt as though he had no heart. No soul. No Naruto. He began to cry. It wasn't supposed to hurt like this. Letting out one last sob, he fell backwards onto his bed and cried himself to sleep.


	5. Author's Note

**Okay, so people are getting somewhat confused, so this is not a chapter. It's kind of an explanation paragraph. **

** Now, why are Sasuke and Naruto not lovers anymore? Because, Sasuke saw Naruto with someone else. Not necessarily kissing, or touching that someone else. Just with someone else. And you know how possessive the Uchiha's are. That is why they broke up. **

**Sasuke is just plain confused. I mean, he still loves Naruto, right? But he is heart broken, as well as Naruto. Near the end, it will all come together and make complete sense. **

**By the way, I figured out how the story is going to end! I think there will be 10 chapters maximum. I could be wrong, but I'm estimating. If more questions are posted in the reviews, I will just add an author's note, like this. **

**Thanks for the reviews, and thanks to everyone for posting these awesome reviews! I really, really hope you enjoy the next chapters to come because I will!**

**-With all due respect, 22immortal.**

**_P.S. If you still don't get it, e-mail me. I'll answer your questions to the best of my ability._**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any Naruto characters.**

**Summary: Warning: SasuNaru, possible KakaIru. Contains mature scenes and language. YAOI, and maybe beyond?** **Naruto is hitting on Sasuke! What happens when Sasuke and Naruto get "together"? Let me tell you, it can be pretty this time.**

**Well, sorry to anyone who thinks this story is somewhat crappy. After all, this is my first fanfic. So, give me some time. I'll get better. This may seemed a little rushed, but I'm trying to extend it as long as possible. Trust me, I don't want it to end either. Who does? But, before you conclude that this story is crap, and that it is going at too fast of a pace, just wait – okay? I purposely didn't put the scene where Sasuke sees Naruto with someone else for a reason. And if I tell you this reason, the plot will be destroyed, thus this story will officially be crap. So, lets wait and make this an un-crappy story. Thanks. **

**Underneath Your Heart.**

**Chapter 5**

"Sasuke, I'd like to see you after class." Kakashi said to him.

"Is he in trouble?" Ino cried. "Poor, Sasuke! Kakashi-sensai, whatever is wrong, I'm sure he didn't do it!"

"Then did you do it?" The sensai said, raising an eyebrow.

Ino sat in her seat, blushing. Kakashi left the room.

"Sasuke!" Ino cried.

"What now?" The dark haired boy groaned.

"Are you in trouble," Sakura asked.

"Oh, give it up already!" Sasuke cried. He stood and walked towards them. "Look at you two. Your so crazed over this 'Sasuke', and you have no idea was he is."

"We could get to know you." Sakura asked, hopefully.

"No." The dark haired boy said sharply. "No one knows me."

He walked back to his seat.

"But-" Ino cried.

Sasuke glared at them. His eyes flashed red. Everyone in the class was silent at his sudden 'out-burst'. He glanced at Naruto, who was sitting at the other side of the room. The blonde was staring out of the window, a sad expression placed on his face. It looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. Of course, only five days had passed since the break up. And he hadn't gotten much sleep either.

Oh god. How he yearned to sit on the blonde's lap again. How he wistfully thought about the next time they would screw each other senseless. But, of course, they wouldn't happen again.

He clenched his hands into fists, nails digging into his palms. Why, does it have to hurt, he thought. Why can't the pain leave?

Kakashi walked back into the classroom as the students were dismissed. Sasuke slowly got up, wiping his hands on his pants. He had punctured his skin.

"Sasuke," Kakashi said, "Take a seat."

"I prefer to stand." The dark haired boy replied.

"Suit yourself." The sensai shrugged, and pulled up a seat for him.

After a minute of silence, the teacher finally spoke.

"Your marks are disappointing me." He finally said.

"Hm." Sasuke glanced at Kakashi, then looked back at the floor.

"These past few days," The sensai continued, "You haven't tried whatsoever. Your marks are failing miserably, and your peers are frightened by you."

"And this leads to?" Sasuke sighed.

"Nothing. I just thought I should warn you, Sasuke."

"Warn me about what?" The boy asked, cautiously.

"Your marks, of course." Kakashi replied slowly. "**What else would there be to warn you about?**"

"Nothing that I'm aware of." Sasuke said. "Now, if we're done, I'd like to go."

"Suit yourself." The teacher repeated from earlier.

Sasuke left school, and began to head home. The stupid blonde baka is causing me to fail now, Sasuke thought angrily. Just get out of my life.

He looked up and saw someone running towards him. That couldn't be – No! Oh god, it is! Naruto was practically a block away from him. Sasuke turned around and ran.

"Sasuke, wait!" he heard Naruto call.

The thudding of his own footsteps quickened. His breath shallow and uneven.

"Sasuke!" The voice was closer now.

"No!" Sasuke cried.

The dark haired boy surrendered, and fell to the ground. He waited for something, anything, to happen. Nothing did. Slowly, he opened his eyes and realized there was no one there.

My mind is playing tricks on me, he thought. I'm going insane! I really thought that Naruto was chasing me. And what if he really had been? I can't see him anymore. I can't love him anymore! The thought made Sasuke's face crumble. Letting out a loud sob, he brought his hands to his face and cried more tears than he ever had before.

When Naruto got home, he didn't know what to do. He could cry. He could shred his couch to pieces. (His bed was already shredded.) Or he could act like nothing has happened.

Making his way to the kitchen, he decided he was hungry. Maybe I'll have ramen. I haven't had that since-

No! I promised myself I wouldn't think about him anymore! Silent tears slid down his face as he remembered.

_"Ramen anyone?" Naruto called from the kitchen._

_The baka had brought ramen, Sasuke thought. Naruto came into the living room with a big bowl of ramen. He sat on the couch and started to eat._

"_Naurto-chan?" Sasuke said, "I want some ramen."_

_Before the blonde could reply, Sasuke got up and stood in front of the Naruto._

"_You want to sit here?" Asked Neji, who was sitting on the couch as well._

"_It's fine." Sasuke said, "I'll just sit on Naruto's lap."_

_Naruto dropped his fork at the comment. Sakura gasped. Neji started at him, scarlet covering his entire face. The two sensai's just looked plain confused._

_Sasuke plopped himself on top of Naruto, and grabbed the fallen fork. He began to eat out of Naruto's bowl of ramen._

"_Oi!" The blonde cried angrily._

_He expected Naruto to push him off and ask what the hell was wrong with him. Instead, he grabbed the fork from Sasuke._

"_Get your own ramen." He said._

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered. "How come I'm hurting so much?"

He wiped the tears away but they kept falling silently and steadily. He vowed to himself he would be strong, but-…

"My love." The blonde pounded his fists on the counter. "Who has planted these lies in your head?"

Naruto's body sank to the floor, and racked in sobs.

When Naruto awoke, it was nighttime. He must have fallen asleep crying. He was still on the kitchen floor. He got up and decided he was going to finish making some ramen, and that this time he wouldn't cry. He was going to get Sasuke back, no matter what it took. And he would kill anyone who stood in the way…

**There is a lot of crying, huh? More to come! Heh. And a moody Sasuke just keeps getting moodier, right? Sorry if this is short again. Can't seem to write a long, long chapter. I break everything up. That's why I update every 24-48 hours usually. And sorry this chapter was a day late being published. I couldn't get on the computer, so to make it up, I wrote the next chapter and a half. And yes, there is more yaoi to come – though sadly, it's censored…**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any Naruto characters.**

**Summary: Warning: SasuNaru, possible KakaIru. Contains mature scenes and language. YAOI, and maybe beyond?** **Naruto is hitting on Sasuke! What happens when Sasuke and Naruto get "together"? Let me tell you, it can be pretty this time.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains graphic YAOI! (Male with Male) DO NOT attempt to read this if sexual scenes aren't for you. There is also mild language. Okay, now it gets more interesting. We're getting closer to the finale. So, here is chapter six! Enjoy!**

**Underneath Your Heart.**

**Chapter 6**

Sasuke didn't want to go to school. He didn't want to leave the mansion. But he had to get his marks up. Quickly showering, then eating, he got to school just on time.

After a long lecture from Iruka, it was finally lunch. Sasuke made his way to his locker.

"Hey!" Neji called, running down the hall.

Sasuke closed his locker, and stared at the boy curiously. Since when did Hyuga Neji speak to him? Naruto was closer to Neji. In fact, they only knew each other through the blonde.

"I just wanted to say," Neji panted – Obviously, this guy was out of shape – "That I'm sorry about Naruto and you."

Sasuke went to speak. Neji interrupted.

"And," he continued, "You deserve better."

"Neji," The dark haired boy growled, "Why the hell are you mentioning this?"

"Because I saw someone else with Naruto today." Neji looked sympathetically at Sasuke, "You didn't know?"

Sasuke eyes narrowed. Naruto doesn't give up, does he? If he can't have me, he'll have another.

"I was aware of this." Sasuke replied in a steady tone, "When did you see Naruto last?"

"A few minutes ago." Neji said, "With this someone he's seeing. I came to you right away."

"Where did you see him?" The dark haired boy asked.

"At the park." Neji sighed. "Sasuke, I'm sorry. Naruto is nothing. Don't mourn over him. You'll get a better someone one day."

Sasuke grabbed his bag. "I don't deserve better either, Neji."

The dark haired boy hide in the bushes. Naruto was cleaning up the food that had been put out on a blanket. There was enough food for ten people, Sasuke saw.

Once the blonde had finished packing up, he started to leave.

"Naruto, wait." Sasuke stepped out of the bush.

The blonde turned around, obviously surprised.

"Sasuke," Naruto gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"How could you?" The dark haired boy accused. "Is this a sick game? If you can't have me, find someone else?"

"What are you talking about?" The blonde asked, puzzled.

"Now, you're having picnics with your special someone?" Sasuke said angrily. "And don't deny. Someone saw."

Naruto's eyes remained on Sasuke's face. He said nothing.

"And look at all that food!" Sasuke cried, "There is enough for ten people, at least! Did you have a party too?"

"No, Sasuke." The blonde went to walk towards him.

"Stay away from me, you demon." Sasuke shouted.

Naruto looked like he has just been slapped. Tears swelled up in his eyes.

"If that's what I am to you," he snapped at Sasuke, "Just say it!"

"Neji was right." The dark haired boy replied, "I do deserve better."

"Neji?" Naruto said, alarmed. "What does Neji have to do with this?"

"Does it matter?" Sasuke asked. "Does anything matter to you? I was wrong about coming here. It was a huge mistake."

"No, don't go." The blonde pleaded. "Please, don't go."

Naruto slowly walked to Sasuke, and hugged him. The dark haired boy stood there.

"Please, Naruto." Sasuke mumbled, "Let me go."

The blonde began to kiss Sasuke, ignoring him speak. He took it as a good sign that the dark haired boy wasn't rejecting him.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke tightly, kissing him further. The boy slowly kissed back.

Sasuke felt himself being pulled to the ground. Oh, god. How he wanted this. He flipped himself, so he was on top of Naruto. The blonde didn't complain.

Sasuke pulled off his own shirt, followed by Naruto's. He began to kiss and suck the blonde's neck softly, almost tickling it. Naruto moaned slightly, and it caused Sasuke to want even more. He pulled off the rest of his clothing, Naruto doing the same. The two boys lay naked on the dirt.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's length, and put his mouth over it. The blonde moaned loudly, and thrusted it deeper into Sasuke's mouth, causing him to gag. Making sure this wouldn't happen again, he placed his hands firmly on Naruto's hips, and held him down.

Then, he began to tease the blonde's length. Twirling his tongue around it and sucking slightly. He started to nibble on the tip, making Naruto's hips buck and he tried to thrust into Sasuke's mouth again. The dark haired boy's grip remained on the blonde's hips, making sure he didn't gag again. The blonde continued to moan and groan loudly, unable to hold it in. His hands dug deep into the earth.

"Sas-uke." Naruto gasped, "I-I – Oh, God!"

Sasuke smiled, and stroked the blonde's length causing him to release. The boy moaned and groaned beneath him.

"Just because you released," The dark haired boy chuckled, "Doesn't mean it is over, you baka."

Naruto didn't seem to hear, nor care. Sasuke slipped a finger into the blonde, followed by two more. He moved them steadily in and out, sometimes kissing Naruto's stomach. The blonde cried out, over and over again. It was like music to Sasuke's ears. Finally, Naruto released again, and once more, before Sasuke removed his fingers. He could tell that the blonde was exhausted, but he hadn't climaxed yet.

"Do it." Naruto seemed to read his mind.

Sasuke flipped the blonde over. Not waiting, or entering slowly, he pushed his own length into Naruto. The blonde cried out in pain, and he hissed. Soon, his cries ended, and were replaced by sheer pleasurable moans.

Sasuke moved in and out in an on-going rhythm. The walls tightened around his length, or maybe it was just him expanding. It didn't matter much. With a grunt, followed by a loud moan, Sasuke released into Naruto.

The fell to the ground, gasping for air.

"Sasuke." The blonde sighed after a few minutes.

"I-" Sasuke stopped speaking. He just… "Oh, crap!"

He scrambled to his feet, and slipped on his boxers and pants.

"Shit!" The dark haired boy yelled. "I-how could we? This-isn't-right!"

Naruto got up.

"What?" he asked, "I thought you forgave me, Sasuke."

"I will never forgive you!" Sasuke spat at him.

He pulled on his shirt and walked away.

How could he, Naruto thought, putting on his own clothes? How could Sasuke do this to me? I thought that –

Is that? –Sasuke?

Sasuke was kissing someone. No, not someone. He was kissing Sakura!

"The the hell?" Naruto cried, disgusted. He began to walk towards them.

"It's not what you think!" Sasuke said, "Sakura-"

"He's mine, monster." She growled, "Get lost."

Naruto looked at Sasuke, a painful expression on his face.

How could Sasuke do this, Naruto thought angrily? He was just with me, and now he's- No!

"Well?" Sakura asked.

"I." Sasuke glanced at Naruto. He looks like a puppy, who has just lost everything they wanted, Sasuke thought sadly. But – he deserves this, doesn't he?

"Get lost, Baka." He said softly to Naruto.

The blonde backed away slowly, turned, and ran.

"Oh, Sasuke!" Sakura sighed happily. She went to hug him.

Sasuke pushed her away.

"You don't own me!" he cried at her, "And if you ever touch me again – I'll kill you."

She gasped. "But-he- you told him to leave!"

"You're a bitch." The dark haired boy sighed.

He pushed past Sakura and left…

**Sorry, for the very long awaited chapter. It took a week to update! So, I apologize. This chapter is a longer though, so give me credit for that! And chapter seven will be even longer. I just need to type out the next chapter. I already have it written. I hope you liked this chapter though. It contained some mild yaoi. I like reviews, hint hint, so read AND review!**


	8. Author's Note and Extra Story

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any Naruto characters.**

**Summary: Warning: SasuNaru, possible KakaIru. Contains mature scenes and language. YAOI, and maybe beyond?** **Naruto is hitting on Sasuke! What happens when Sasuke and Naruto get "together"? Let me tell you, it can be pretty this time!**

I'd like to dedicate this extra story to my two friends, Kriss and Sarah. Without them, this would all be crap. Because, you see… They helped my evolve my ideas for this short story. So, thanks to you two! Keep up the insaneness! Why am I writing this pointless short story? Because, I feel as though I must entertain you all, while I finish writing the next chapter or two. I have writer's block, and I can't decide what should happen next in the story! But, don't worry. I'll figure something out eventually, right? Right!

**Extra #1 – Vibration Equals Wisdom.**

Is that, Sasuke? Naruto thought. Yeah, it is!

Uchiha Sasuke leaned against a heater, humming softly to himself. He didn't even hear Naruto walk up.

"I got a lovely bunch of coconuts," The dark haired boy sung softly, "They're all standing in a row. Big ones, fat ones-"

"I like those too." Naruto chimed in.

Sasuke looked up, startled. But his expression softened once he realized whom it was.

"The heater is vibrating." He stated to Naruto, "It's a wonderful thing, is it not?"

"I…" The blonde trailed off. Had Sasuke drunk a bottle of vodka? Maybe hit his head a little too hard?

"See." Sasuke sighed, happily. "The vibration sensation is pleasant. Come and see for yourself."

"N- No thanks." The blonde stuttered. "I'll pass."

"No." The dark haired boy insisted. " Come and see, please."

He grabbed Naruto and pushed him against the heater. Sasuke was right, it did vibrate… But, it was kind of odd standing next to his friend and feeling the heater vibrate against your behind. Kind of odd? More like, absolutely wrong!

"Okay, Sasuke." Naruto said, walking away from the heater. "I believe that it vibrates now."

"Good, good." The dark haired boy giggled. "Naruto, you're blushing!"

The blonde felt his face burn with embarrassment. Sasuke was… flirting with him? It wasn't possible, he convinced himself.

"Oh, Naruto." Sasuke giggled again, but a little louder. "I got a lovely bunch of coconuts. They're all standing in a row. Big ones, fat ones… Naruto? You look pretty today."

"What?" The blonde gasped. "I-I- Sasuke. I'm leaving…"

"Oh, okay." Sasuke looked dazed. "I'll see you tomorrow then, huh?"

Naruto nodded silently.

Sasuke made some kind of sound from his throat and found it amusing. He burst out giggling.

"Buh bye honey." He said to Naruto, waving. "I like honey, don't you? Especially when it's used for multi-purposes. Like during an intercourse!"

The dark haired boy thought what he said was funny, and started to giggle again. Naruto sighed… He could tell this might take a while.

What do you think? I'll probably add more insane extras later. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


	9. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any Naruto characters.**

**Summary: Warning: SasuNaru, possible KakaIru. Contains mature scenes and language. YAOI, and maybe beyond?** **Naruto is hitting on Sasuke! What happens when Sasuke and Naruto get "together"? Let me tell you, it can be pretty this time.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Kriss, because she keeps wanting me to update this story, so finally here it is! Sorry for taking SO long. Have fun readin'.**

**Underneath Your Heart.**

**Chapter 7**

"Sasuke!", Sakura gasped, "You scared me."

She closed her locker and began to leave.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people," She scorned, "-Is something a matter?"

"You'll never know" Sasuke sighed, "How it feels. It's like a million people ripping your heart into a million tiny pieces. And it's a horrible feeling."

"What are you talking about?" She asked, "You're scaring me."

"I'm scaring you?" The dark haired boy chuckled. "The fun hasn't even started my dear Sakura."

"Go home." She whispered. "Don't talk to me again."

She began to walk away.

"I cannot allow you to continue with this," Sasuke said angrily.

He grabbed Sakura and shoved her to the floor.

"Stop!" She cried, "What are you doing? Sasuke!"

"I've figured out what you're doing now. After Neji told me."

"Neji?" Sakura gasped. "What did you do to Neji? Did you hurt him? Don't hurt him, it wasn't his fault!"

'So you take full responsibility for this?" The dark haired boy asked, amused.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." She said softly. "I didn't know it was going to go this far! Believe me, Sasuke!"

"So, you don't take full responsibility?"

"I didn't say that!" Sakura shouted. She began to cry. "They said I had too. Otherwise they would fail me from the Academy! And I can't fail!"

"So, you are only partly responsible for breaking my heart, and ruining Naruto's life?"

"I didn't mean to." She sobbed. "They told me that if I didn't help, we'd all die."

_"Die?" _This was new to the dark haired boy.

"Yes, die." She wiped away her tears. "I-I- they said Naruto would do something horrible."

"What would he do?" Sasuke asked harshly.

"Kill us all." She said weakly.

"But you _are_ partly responsible for this scheme?" He growled.

"I didn't want to be!" She screamed at him.

"But you were." Sasuke sighed sadly. "And that is why you must die."

24 Hours Later 

"It's hard to believe." Ino whispered. "It's just horrible!"

Not many people had come to school the day after the attempted murder and disappearance.

"It won't be the same without 'em." Shikamaru said to Naruto.

The blonde nodded.

"I mean. Both of 'em were smart, right? And all that. But – it's just strange now." He glanced at Naruto. "You listening?"

"Yeah, I am." The blonde replied. "Sakura is in the hospital. And Neji is gone."

Shikamaru went to reply, but Sasuke walked through the classroom door at that moment.

"Sasuke!" Ino cried, running into his arms. "Did you hear what happened to Sakura and Neji?"

"Yes." He replied, pushing her away. "And I'm glad."

"What?" Ino said, clearly shocked.

"One less person to follow me around." He said calmly, "And another less to compete against."

"You're glad?" Ino cried, out-raged. "Glad Sakura is in the hospital, and Neji is gone?"

"Well, yes." Sasuke went to his seat and sat down, leaving Ino standing alone.

"What a jerk." Shikamaru sighed.

"I can't believe you!" Ino whispered. "You must care that they are gone."

"I do not care that they are gone, nor that you are here." Sasuke replied softly, "Care is a worthless emotion that can only cause pain and sorrow."

"I-I." Ino shrank into the corner.

Sasuke shook his head and began to unpack his bag.

"Maybe he did it." Someone whispered. "After all, he wanted them gone."

"Not to mention," Another whispered. "He _is_ stronger than all of us here. He could easily wipe us out in one attack, couldn't he?"

"He did it." Someone else whispered.

"Sasuke did nothing!" Naruto cried angrily, leaping from his seat. "You can't accuse someone because they are strong. How can you be so sure that he is the killer?"

No one replied. Naruto looked at Sasuke. He stared back at the blonde, his face un-readable.

"Even if he did this for some reason." Naruto said, barely above a whisper, "It doesn't change who he is…"

The dark haired boy smiled a bit, or so Naruto thought. He wanted to hug Sasuke. Tell him it would all be all right. But Sasuke doesn't want this, Naruto thought dully.

"So." The blonde finished, "If he is to be blamed for this, than so am I."

"This is crazy!" Ino cried suddenly. "You-you." She point at Sasuke. "I hate you!"

Sasuke shrugged at her accusation. He got up and left.

Nobody saw Sasuke for the rest of the first period. Naruto assumed he went home. The whole class hadn't said a word for the rest of the morning. Probably because of the shocking scene this morning.

When lunch finally came, Naruto packed up his own things, and then grabbed Sasuke's schoolbooks. The boy hadn't even taken his things when he left this morning.

"Where are you going?" Shikamaru asked the blonde.

"Anywhere but here." Naruto responded. "I'll be missing afternoon classes."

"But, you're already almost failing!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"If you are _that_ worried, take notes for me, alrighty?"

Naruto knew it was useless to ask this of Shikamaru. That boy couldn't even _stay awake_ in class!

"I don't know what has gotten into you." He sighed to Naruto.

"Neither do I." The blonde replied quietly.

After leaving school, Naruto worked up his nerve to visit Sasuke. He had to return the boy's schoolbooks. Will he slam the door in my face, Naruto thought? Or will he talk to me?

By the time Naruto rang the doorbell, he was shaking like a leaf. No one answered. Defeated, he turned and began to walk away.

"Naruto?" A surprised voice asked.

The blonde turned around to see Sasuke standing in the doorway. He had a large, baggy t-shirt on. It came just past his groin, and Naruto suspected there was nothing on underneath.

"I-I" he stuttered stupidly, "You left your school books. I came to return them."

The dark haired boy nodded solemnly. He reached out and took his stuff from Naruto. No one said anything. It was the typed of awkward silence you have on a first date. Except this wasn't a first date. It was just one boy standing practically naked in front of another boy, who "incidentally" both have desires for each other.

"If you're going to stand there all day," Sasuke sighed, "You might as well come in." He moved from the entrance. "Make sure you close the door."

The blonde stepped into the house and closed the door…

**Sorry for the cliff-hanger. I'll update as soon as possible. Just need to type the next few chapters and the story is done! Hope this chapter makes sense somewhat. If not, feel free to e-mail me, or however else you want to contact me – okay? Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any Naruto characters.**

**Summary: Warning: SasuNaru, possible KakaIru. Contains mature scenes and language. YAOI, and maybe beyond?** **Naruto is hitting on Sasuke! What happens when Sasuke and Naruto get "together"? Let me tell you, it can be pretty this time.**

**Ah – oh. Don't hit me please! I know, I haven't updated for a month! This is unbelievable! A whole month has passed? Wow, well I guess I better wrap up this story soon, huh? Enjoy this chapter!**

**Underneath Your Heart.**

**Chapter 8**

_The blonde stepped into the house and closed the door…_

What am I doing, Naruto thought? I came to return his schoolbooks, nothing more!

Sasuke came back into the room fully dressed, and with some tea. He gave Naruto tea and took a seat beside him. They silently drank their tea. Naruto had the urge to run out of the house. The silence was killing him!

"I know you were not seeing someone else." Sasuke sighed, after finished his last sip.

The blonde chocked on his tea. "What!"

"I don't repeat myself for bakas." The dark haired boy smirked.

"How," Naruto demanded. "How do you know I wasn't seeing someone else ever?"

Sasuke sighed again. "Neji told me."

"What!" The blonde cried. "But Neji told _me _that you were in the park with someone else!"

"That too." He replied to Naruto.

"WAIT!" Naruto jumped up and pointed at Sasuke. "What the heck happened to Neji? You're saying you talked to him, but – he's been missing for the past 24 hours! So, what happened to him?"

"Not much."

"Not much!" The blonde groaned in frustration. "I've lost you. What do you mean?"

"Naruto, I shouldn't be telling you this. It would be better off left alone."

_Left alone? _Naruto thought_, Ha! What is so horrible that Sasuke has to say?_

"Neji was – forced to tell the lies he told." The dark haired boy began. "This is going to sound absolutely crazy, but the whole village was in on it."

"It?" The blonde shouted angrily, "What is it?"

"I figured you already knew." Sasuke replied slowly, clearing shocked. "I'll start from the beginning."

Naruto sat back down, not fully trusting Sasuke at the moment.

"When the people of our village found out we were a couple, they couldn't take it I assume." Sasuke shook his head sadly. "You weren't supposed to be happy. I mean, to them – you were just an outcast – a monster. They had to make us become enemies and break up our relationship, so no happiness would come your way, Naruto. Many people, like Neji, were forced to help with this scheme. They had no choice. Though, once we became enemies, some people had a change of heart and realized what they did was wrong. These people have left the village."

"Neji is gone?" Naruto gasped. "He left the village?"

"Yes," Sasuke sighed. "But some didn't leave. Those people are still unknown to me. As I was saying, the village tricked us. I saw an illusion when you were kissing another. They had preformed a genjutsu on me. I-" His voice faltered.

Naruto saw he was shaking. Tears formed in his own eyes. How could the village do this to us? We were so happy, but it was my fault! I shouldn't have gotten involved with Sasuke!

"I'm sorry." Sasuke whispered. "You are everything to me. I should have realized what was happening sooner."

The blonde stood and uttered a single sob. The village had come between them. The whole damn village. He couldn't believe it. They were the cause of this pain and suffering!

Sasuke placed his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking from his wracked sobs.

"I'm sorry my love." Naruto whispered. "So sorry." With that he turned and left…

**Okay! Did you like it? A lot of suffering huh? I have tears in my eyes from writing this! Just read and review, that is all I ask. Last two chapters to come soon.**


	11. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any Naruto characters.**

**Summary: Warning: SasuNaru, possible KakaIru. Contains mature scenes and language. YAOI, and maybe beyond?** **Naruto is hitting on Sasuke! What happens when Sasuke and Naruto get "together"? Let me tell you, it can be pretty this time.**

**The last Chapter has arrived! I hope everyone enjoyed reading this story. And thank-you for all the support! Love ya'll!**

**Underneath Your Heart.**

**Chapter 9**

Naruto, Sasuke thought, I loved you. I still love you… His tears were warm and salty.

"Why?" He sobbed. "Why?"

Naruto had left in such a rush. Why did I tell him? He's hurting enough!

"I didn't want too…" He whispered to himself, "My love."

Sasuke didn't know how long he sat there, but then a sudden scream made him come out of his dazed state. Was that – screaming, he thought? It was! The dark haired boy left his house and walked onto the street. It was nighttime, but it could have been daytime with all the light. Everything was set on fire. Everything!

"No!" He heard someone scream, "Please!"

Looking ahead, he spotted Ino. She was running away from someone.

"No, please! Naruto, please!" She shrieked.

Naruto? Sasuke thought. He saw the blonde chasing after Ino and realized Naruto was the person she was running from.

"Please!" Ino screamed again, "No! I-" She was cut short.

Naruto had caught up with her and pushed her into the blazing fires. She stood there, set on fire.

Then the screaming started. Sasuke knew he'd never forget it. The smell of burning flesh. Ino's screams of pain, and Naruto's laughter.

"Yes, Ino!" The blonde laughed. "You will burn as I have! You bloody bitch!"

"No!" She screamed one last time, before dropping to the ground.

"Naruto, stop!" Sasuke cried.

The blonde's attention turned to Sasuke. "I'm sorry," He said softly, "I didn't want this."

"Why?" Sasuke pleaded. "Why this?"

"I didn't want this." He repeated to Sasuke, "I-"

"Sasuke, Naruto!" A voice shouted.

Kakashi-sensai walked towards them. "Naruto," He said with doubt in his voice, "Stop this. We don't want it to end like this."

"I hate you!" The blonde screamed at him, over the roaring fires. "You and everyone else! You'll all die! Burn in hell!"

Kakashi? What is he doing here? Sasuke was confused. Is he trying to protect us? Sasuke then remember that conversation he had had with his teacher.

"_Sasuke," Kakashi said, "Take a seat."_

"_I prefer to stand." The dark haired boy replied._

"_Suit yourself." The sensai shrugged, and pulled up a seat for him._

_After a minute of silence, the teacher finally spoke._

"_Your marks are disappointing me." He finally said._

"_Hm." Sasuke glanced at Kakashi, then looked back at the floor._

"_These past few days," The sensai continued, "You haven't tried whatsoever. Your marks are failing miserably, and your peers are frightened by you."_

"_And this leads to?" Sasuke sighed._

"_Nothing. I just thought I should warn you, Sasuke."_

"_Warn me about what?" The boy asked, cautiously._

"_Your marks, of course." Kakashi replied slowly. "**What else would there be to warn you about?**"_

"_Nothing that I'm aware of." Sasuke said. "Now, if we're done, I'd like to go."_

"_Suit yourself." The teacher repeated from earlier._

Kakashi had warned him! And he didn't even notice it! Tears burned in his eyes again. Why did Kakashi warn him? This teacher, he risked everything for them.

"Please, Naruto." The sensai said calmly, "Stop."

A sob escaped the blonde's lips. He ran towards the Kakashi, trying to kill. The sensai made no attempt to move, but his eyes saddened. Sasuke would not – could not – let this happen. He jumped in front of his teacher, as Naruto struck. Pain caused his body to fall limp.

This is it; he thought numbly, I'm sorry Naruto.

"No!" Naruto howled.

He fell on top of Sasuke's dying body.

"I'm sorry." The dark haired boy mumbled. "I love you."

"No!" The blonde cried. "Don't you leave me! You cannot die, Sasuke!"

Although Sasuke was in so much pain, he managed to cry. He cried for himself, for the village, for Naruto. He was going to die. The warm tears blurred his vision, the heat of the fire creeping closer.

Naruto held Sasuke in his arms. He could feel the blonde's tears hit his own face.

"My love." He whispered to Sasuke. "Will we meet again?"

Sasuke moved his hand and placed it on Naruto's heart with difficulty.

"I never left." The dark haired boy smiled. "I'll always be with you, my love…"

**Well, that's it folks! Nah, I'm just joking. Are you crying yet? Don't cry yet! There is still the epilogue! Yes, I wrote an epilogue. You think I'd just leave you hanging?**


	12. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any Naruto characters.**

**Summary: Warning: SasuNaru, possible KakaIru. Contains mature scenes and language. YAOI, and maybe beyond?** **Naruto is hitting on Sasuke! What happens when Sasuke and Naruto get "together"? Let me tell you, it can be pretty this time.**

**Underneath Your Heart.**

**Epilogue**

He woke up in a hospital bed. The pain seared through his lower abdomen and arms.

"Sasuke" Kakashi said, worriedly.

The boy looked at his sensai, who was seated in a chair beside his bed. "I-" He groaned in pain.

"Don't move more than necessary." His teacher advised. "You have burns on your arms, and some new scars on your abdomen."

"Naruto!" Sasuke asked suddenly, "Where is he!"

Kakashi didn't speak.

"Where is he!" Sasuke said, raising his voice.

"Dead." The sensai sighed. "He saved your life, Sasuke. But in order to do so, he gave his own."

Sasuke nodded, accepting this explanation. He didn't want to know how Naruto saved him, for that didn't matter. What mattered was that Naruto was gone. Sasuke didn't care if Kakashi-sensai saw his tears, yet he was grateful when the sensai left.

A week later, Sasuke was permitted to leave the hospital to attend Naruto's funeral. The service was heart breaking, though he promised himself he wouldn't cry anymore. Over half the village had attended, including Neji. When it ended, Sasuke began to leave.

"Sasuke." Neji said, "I'm sorry."

He looked at Neji. "Isn't everyone sorry?" He replied bitterly. "I should be dead, Neji. I should!"

"I should have helped sooner." Neji whispered softly. "I knew what was happening was wrong, but-"

"It can't be blamed on you alone." Sasuke cut in. "Everyone is to blame."

Neji nodded. "If you ever need anything…" He trailed off.

"Thanks." Sasuke walked away.

Naruto will we be together forever? Will I ever find you again? Yes, he was sure he would. He was sure they had never left each other's hearts. The wind picked up, and it drowned out the quiet sob's that escaped the boy. The tears trickled down his face. How can I continue alone now, he thought, how? All he knew for sure was that he would, some way or another, be with Naruto forever…


End file.
